valdisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Skill Tree
When leveling one of the Heroes in Valdis Story you will be able to spend points in the skill tree. The skill tree can be found under the start menu section "Skills" Warrior The Warrior tree is geared more towards dealing damage. Tier 1 #'Grip' - Increase Attack Damage by 5% #'Tenacity' - Combos of 4 or greater increases Attack Damage by 15% #'Cunning' - Increase critical chance by 10% Tier 2 #'Blade Shred' - Critical strikes with weapon attacks cause the enemy to bleed out additional damage for 5 seconds. Bleed damage increases with Strength. #'Master Focus' - 'Heavy' Attack speed increased. #'Tactical Strikes' - All melee attacks gain 10 Armor Ruin. #'Combo Expert' - Increases basic attack combo by 1. #'Ambush' - First weapon attack from stealth has 100% critical chance. Tier 3 #'Bloodlust' - Recover 1% of max Hp per second if a bleeding enemy is nearby. #'Shatter' - 'Heavy' attacks have an additional 5 Armor Ruin. #'Hunter's Bounty' - A killing blow will recover a Skill Cancel. #'Hidden Strike' - After skill cancel, next attacks damage is increased with Agility. Tier 4 #'Beserker' - Bloodlust now also grants 15% Attack Damage. (Focus Mode) Grants 20% critical chance. #'Warlord' - 'Heavy attack' damage increased by 10%. (Focus Mode) Grants 10% Attack Damage. #'Assassin' - Can run while in stealth. (Focus Mode) Critical attacks have a 20% chance to regain a Skill Cancel. Guardian Tier 1 #'Toughness' - Increase armor by 10. #'Muscle' - Increase max Hp by 10%. #'Iron Will' - Increase magic resistance by 10. Tier 2 #'Parry' - Blocking at the moment an attack makes impact will stagger the attacker. #'Deflect' - Chance when hit to block 50% of physical damage. Chance increases with Luck. #'Regenerate' - Recover 1 Hp a second when not in combat. #'Medic' - All healing received is increased by 20%. #'Diffuse' - Guarding can now recover 5% of max Mp. (Once every 5 seconds) Tier 3 #'Fortify' - A successful parry grants 20% reduction to all damage for 10 seconds. #'Swift Steps' - Attacks dodged with evade dash will recover Skill Cancel. #'Recovery' - Increase Hp regeneration by 1, and the effect of status afflictions are reduced. #'Null Shield' - Absorbs one enemy spell and converts it into mana. Re-charges after 20 seconds. Tier 4 #'Soldier' - First attack immediately following a parry has 100% critical chance. (Focus Mode) Greatly increased armor. #'Juggernaut' - Increased max Hp by 50. (Focus Mode) Increased armor and magic resist. #'Templar' - Diffuse Mp recovery increased to 10%. (Focus Mode) Greatly increased magic resist. Savior Tier 1 #'Spirit of Light' - Increase light Magic Power by 10%. (Light Affinity +1) #'Wisdom' - Increase Max Mana by 10%. #'Dark Heart' - Increase dark Magic Power by 10%. (Dark Affinity +1) Tier 2 #'Holy Order' - Chance weapon attack will cast Holy Order. (Chance determined by Light Affinity) (Light Affinity +1) #'Mana Efficiency' - All spells cost 10% less mana. (Light Affinity +1) #'Attuned' - Increase mana regeneration. #'Affliction' - Gain 20% chance to cause a status affliction with spells. (Dark Affinity +1) #'Black Blessing' - Chance weapon attack will cast Black Blessing. (Chance determined by Dark Affinity) (Dark Affinity +1) #(hidden skill) Holy Order + Black Blessing - Chance weapon attack will cast "Golden blade". (Chance determined by Neutral Affinity maximum at zero) Tier 3 #'Mana Steal' - Melee attacks steal 1 mana. (Light Affinity +1) #'Judgement' - Killing an enemy will recover 5 mp. (Light Affinity +1) #'Ruin' - All spells gain 20 spell ruin. (Dark Affinity +1) #'Leech' - Part of all dark magic damage dealt is recovered as Hp. (Dark Affinity +1) Tier 4 #'Saint' - Judgement will recover 10 Hp. (Focus Mode) Consumes 25 Mp to revive with 50% Hp. (Light Affinity +1) #'Sage' - Increase Int by 3. (Focus Mode) All Magic Power is increased by 20%. #'Reaver' - Doubles the power of magic afflictions. (Focus Mode) Doubles the power of Leech. (Dark Affinity +1)